Alternative
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: ¿Una situación algo incomoda no? –No sabes como odio ver tu cara en este lugar, pedazo de marica. –Eh...no te lo tomes tan apecho Izaya-chan es solo un pequeño juego. ... !Y Como mierda hemos llegado!, Yaoi, comedia.Más adelante lemon.(Actualizado)
1. Antes

Alternative Ikekuburo.

Antes de empezar…..

Pónganse a pensar de que pasaría si las situaciones fueran a la inversa Shizuo un informante e Izaya un monstruo. Situaciones completamente distintas ¿no? Si nuestros protagonistas dieran un pequeño viaje dimensional a un mundo en donde Shizuo es el Bad Boy, maniaco de sonrisa petulante, e Izaya es un enano de fuerza monstruosa. Que cara pondrían nuestros protagonistas ¿he? Pues de eso se trata esta historia, pero en ese mundo hay una diferencia, en el alternative Ikekuburo ellos tienen una relación un poco más intensa.


	2. Prologo

**Alternative**

**Resumen:**¿Una situación algo incomoda no? No sabes como odio ver tu cara en este lugar, pedazo de marica. Eh...no te lo tomes tan apecho Izaya-chan es solo un pequeño juego. ... !Y Como mierda hemos llegado aqui¡

**Advertencia:** Ninguna solo es un intento de comedia yaoista que quiero probar( cual tal voy hacer un dramon cuando termine unas cuantas historias para crear un fic melodramático de este mismo)

**Nt:** es la misma historia solo que la estoy volviendo a subir en esta cuenta si soy Joichiro kanra.

* * *

**Prologo**

No sabría por dónde empezar, tampoco explicar de como nuestros protagonistas quedaron con la quijada desencajada al ver el pleito destructivo de sus yo alternos. Eso sí que era para tomarse una foto, una foto que valdría millones en su mundo. Solo era cuestión de ver a esa versión enana del chico azabache con la cara desfigurada de la ira cogiendo un objeto que pesaba el triple que él, con una sudadera ploma en conjunto con un pantalón negro de marca de quién sabe qué tienda de mercado barato se lo habrá conseguido, pero muy bonitas. Bastante a un estilo no muy Izaya pero que queda perfectamente con el…espera que decía…espera, ya me acorde:

-¡Maldito pedazo de marica! No sabes cuánto odio ver tu cara en este lugar. Vuelve a llamarme enano y te parto la cara –Gritó enojado, muy enojado, sí que se veían molestos esos marrones ojos de tenue al rojo que brillaban como fuego al ver a aquel rubio petulante.

–¡Escuchaste! Maldito rubio teñido, ni siquiera te atrevas a decir ese apodo.—Menciono cortante.

El rubio a su frente se encontraba alejado a una distancia considerable si es que no quería ser aplastado por esa máquina expendedora, según Izaya era la versión mal cocida de Shizuo-chan (que es irónico porque actúa igual que el mismo) pero a los ojos de cualquiera era un hombre realmente atractivo. Llevaba una vestimenta juvenil compuesto por: Un polo negro con cuello V muy ajustado, unos guantes negros muy a su estilo, una Denim Jacket que le combinaba muy bien con unos pantalones levis's , por dios estaba seguro que se le veía la marca del bóxer también; se veía más joven con ese rostro relajado, sin sus lentes. Mierda, a quien engañaba Izaya. Eso es realmente sexy. Claro solo en sus pensamientos.

-¡Como mierda llegamos aquí!¡Explícame!.—reclamaba Shizuo zarandeando a Izaya rompiéndole de la realidad del sexy Shizuo con su rubio cara de estreñido; como si le fuera a dar una respuesta el muy inocente. Bueno es que ni el mismo informante sabía que estaba pasando.!Vete al demonio Shizuo!

-Pues… haber continuado si no fuera por el PUM de esa máquina expendedora que rozo por sus cabezas.

-Eh…Izaya-chan, no te lo tomes tan apecho es solo un pequeño juego.—Su voz era tan orgásmica textualmente, era una voz ronca bastante seductora, le guiño el ojo al enano subnormal.

—Sé que me amas, bebe.—sonrió ¿pervertidamente?No le gusto, no le gusto para nada.

Nuestros dos protagonistas saltaron asustados escondiéndose detrás de la pared, si incluso el fortísimo Shizuo le daba miedo esa cara poseída del enano de afuera.

-Quieres que te recuerde que fue tu culpa protozoo estúpido.

Pero debemos retroceder en el tiempo para recordar como nuestras amadas leyendas de desastres y cataclismos en Ikekuburo fueron a parar en un mundo tan ¿al revés? Primero que nada rebobinemos todo.

* * *

Continuara….

**La luz Brillante de un accidente medio ¿Suicida?**


	3. Accidente

**Notas del autor:**

Nuevo capitulo entra en acción lamento la demora y creo que volveré a demorar xD

Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Kana y Dark Moon.

**Disclaimer:**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. El anime de Durarara! Es obra de Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

**La luz brillante de un accidente medio ¿Suicida?**

(...)

Debería de haber resultado como una simple broma.

Pero no, la jodida bestia no se podía tomar las cosas con calma. Solo fue una pequeña broma sin intenciones malignas. Porque rayos tuvo que causar tanto mugido solo por una pequeña foto. Una simple foto editada profesionalmente y mandada por todos los lares de Ikekuburo, una foto con un poco de Photoshop de un profesional especialista de primer nivel, una toma bastante nítida donde se veía a la bestia saliendo de un lugar muy inocente, solo era un simple cuadro de cualquier lugar:

Así como una tienda de cigarrillos, una panadería o una dulcería.

No era para tanto aquella foto de algo tan simple como un **"Bar Gay". **Que había de malo en ello, pues nada.

Las carcajadas del cuervo no podían resistirse a su magnífica hazaña, mandar a editar una foto de la bestia cuando compraba leche en un pequeño supermercado. Nunca se esperaría pasar a ser burla de ir a un antro homosexual; y tampoco estando vestido con una ropa bastante inusual, perfectamente editada del cuerpo teniendo puesto un atuendo re-contra apretado, casi parecía verdad. Era una magnifica travesura.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Esos calzones! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha. No podía olvidar el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de la bestia. Era simplemente, "**EPICO"**.

Le salía humo de la cabeza como una consola de juegos a punto de estallar en explosión. Su risa en esos momentos era enorme. Verlo tan enfadado le éxito por completo y juraba que se le ponía dura de tan solo verlo apretar el foto-montaje con odio, le gustaba ver ese rostro encolerizado.

Ya estaba muy emocionado por ver como rugía el monstruo hacia su tranquilo departamento.

"_Claro, que nadie esperaba otra cosa…una visita repentina de una Diosa del tiempo…. Mala suerte tortolos."_

Salieron aproximadamente mil copias de esa foto que estaban siendo entregadas por algunos de sus plebeyos, estos mismos, estaban nerviosos de por si alguna casualidad y mala fortuna del destino, la bestia se diera cuenta de cómo esparcían tal**"Información"** a escondidas.

La repuesta era evidente, la bestia les dejaría con los huesos hecho trizas, algo muy probable.

Y, ¡Suerte! si salías con huesos rotos o por lo contrario, para tú desgracia, serias ilegalmente llevado a la morgue por el informante (Izaya paga todo los daños de la bestia, hasta el funeral de una víctima-cosa que nunca ha pasado-aún.)

Claro, que el plebeyo más estúpido que entrego directamente la foto no correría la misma suerte, él hombre estaba aterrado de que él monstruo no le dejara salidas-no estaba equivocado-para su mala suerte, cuando intentó huir sin ningún plan, pues ya lo habían alcanzado y por consiguiente lanzado por los aires para quedar luego sin ropa interior-espectacular !Diablos¡ Ahora tenía que pagar seguro médico(¡Claro que sí!, si no lo denunciarían con la seguridad publica!)

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.

Valía la pena el esfuerzo, aunque le costaba carisimo.

La bestia era una testaruda bruta, sabía que vendría a jugar con él por ese rato tan bochornoso. Iba darle las buenas nuevas con un agradecimiento floral.

Y lo estaba esperando.

(...)

"_Claro que nadie esperaba otra cosa…una visita repentina de una Diosa del tiempo…. Mala suerte tortolos."_

Un hombre furioso, un rubio furioso. Esas pulsaciones aceleradas en su corazón, un dolor de cabeza fuerte que le provocaba una jaqueca insoportable. El sonido de las cosas romperse, y los insistentes reclamos sorpresivos, sin sentido. Dos vistas agudas ante la situación…

Conclusión:

Izaya había atacado de nuevo.

– ¡Celty, lo voy a matar! ¡Lo voy destrozar¡ ¡Lo voy a desparecer hoy mismo! Voy a golpear su informante trasero hasta que quede rojo como el ají. Celty no me detengas que juro que hoy veras el cadáver del transexual de Izaya, Orihara. Ese bastardo se arrepentirá.

Juraba que si Celty tuviera cabeza estaría frunciendo el ceño. Shizuo había tocado la puerta con furia y tuvo que abrir al instante sino la destrozaría como hace dos días.

De la nada entro a la casa a gritar:

¡Izaya esto!

¡Izaya el otro!

¡Izaya foto!

¡Izaya sexo¡

¡Izaya, Roberto, Andrés y Manuelito¡

¡Manuelito invalidó!

¡Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.!

Shinra se sentó en el sillón con un vaso de leche caliente, observando como Shizuo empezaba a tirar cosas diestra y siniestra. Otra visita inesperada de la bestia por culpa de Izaya, dedujo. Debía haber preparado algunas cosas para su llegada, pero nunca sabes cuando el hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo va a venir a destrozar los bienes de tu casa.

–Pues me podrías disculpar, pero no creo que Izaya sea transexual, más bien el termino correcto para él sería asexual o bisexual, posiblemente homosexual. Estoy seguro que no es heterosexual–lo último lo menciono como un susurró para sí mismo. –Ha vamos, cálmate Shizuo, ese jarrón es muy_…_

_¡PLash!_

_Jarrón roto._

Frunció el ceño mirando nostálgico la pieza extranjera.

"_Eso costo nueve meses de trabajo"_ Bajo la cabeza resignado. –Olvídalo.

–Callate, Shinra. Me importa un carajo si a Izaya le gusta follar con putas o que lo follen un par de negros. No me importa para nada con quien se dedique a jugar por las noches y-y…no-no, son ce-celos, he. No confundas o si no te mato.–tartamudeo, avergonzado.

–Sí, si como digas, pero no rompas más…

_¡Plash!_

_¡Hijo de su madre!_

–Pero ush, ese maldito, como pudo ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Porque a mí; entre todos los infelices de este mundo, porque me tiene que joder a mi esa pulga maldita.

Shinra estaba aguantándose las carcajadas al ver la foto, pero no podía hacer ningún tipo de comentario, ya que no quería que lo matasen a golpes, pero era tan divertido ver ese cuerpo-que no era el de Shizuo-con una tanga y unos brasier, era una muy buena edición.

Celty estaba mirando la foto incriminatoria-bastante buena y graciosa-pero estaba algo nerviosa y culpable_. _

"_El maldito no sabe mantener las cosas ocultas, se suponía que no lo molestaría con su sexualidad es una maldita rata homosexual."_

Estaba seguro que soltó una clase de suspiró cuando agitó sus manos.

– [eh, Shizuo. Si te preocupas por tu secreto, pues Izaya no tiene nada que ver, he, he, he. Es una foto muy bien editada así que tranquilízate, debe ser de alguien más]-mintió.

–No lo defiendas–respondió furioso. – Sabes que el 99% de las cosas malas que me pasan son producto de esa sanguijuela asquerosa.

– [Bien, Bien, tal vez se me haya escapado algunos datillos y tú sabes qué bueno Izaya es muy curioso….emmm]

– ¡¿Se suponía que era un secreto?!

– [No me grites, no tengo la culpa que te avergüences de ser gay.]

– ¡Espera¡ Yo no soy ningún…

Por curiosear; Shinra se interpuso entre los dos. Vio el mensaje abriendo los ojos sorprendidos. Escupió todo el líquido de la leche, manchando las ropas de Celty.

– ¡Eres Gayyyyy!

– [Shinra, cállate.] –advirtió la dullahan.

– Wow, eso no me lo esperaba. Cómo se siente ser penetrado Shi…

Sintió las manos fuertes de Shizuo, sujetándolo con furia de sus ropas, parecía un toro echando humo de su aliento de tabaco. Shizuo era muy negativo.

–No. – negó. – Soy Bisexual Shinra no me vuelvas a decir homosexual pasivo en tu miserable vida. –lo zarandeaba como un trapo viejo.

–Pero-yo no, no. – suplicó que lo soltara. – AHHHHH, Celty ayúdame. –Gritó asustado.

– [Shizuo si no lo sueltas te voy a mandar a volar al otro mundo, amigo o no, estas asustando a Shinra, idiota.] –lo amenazó, sacando una especie humo negro de su mano.

–Tch.

Lo soltó de mala gana casi provocando que cayera tropezando-se hacia atrás. Desvió la mirada, mientras Shinra se ocultaba en las espaldas de Celty, con una sonrisa picarona.

La Dullahan comenzó a escribir otro mensaje.

– [Te haces mucho lió por no querer ser el de abajo, estas paranoico.]

Gruño.

– [Bien, está editada. Claramente fue Izaya como dijiste, pero porque rayos tiene que venir a desordenar mi casa, no es como si ocultara a ese imbécil aquí, menos que esté debajo de los jarrones-Y porque rayos no rompiste las cosas de tú casa.]

–…

– [¡Habla!]

–Porque ya no tengo más cosas en mi casa que romper. –sonrió, sacando la lengua con torpeza.

– [Idiota]

(...)

"_Claro que nadie esperaba otra cosa…una visita repentina de una Diosa del tiempo…. Mala suerte tortolos."_

El viento soplaba con fuerza, un viento fuerte que te haría retorcer la espalda. El clima predecía problemas, además estaba oscuro.

Era una noche bastante peculiar, hoy día saldría un eclipse de luna roja y toda su magia saldría a la luz con mucha tranquilos, humanos limpios. Suspiró.

Ella miraba con sus ojos rojos escarlata entre las personas, buscaba algo en particular, su mirada ansiaba en encontrar a alguien o como sus instintos le decían, a dos específicamente, ansiaba encontrar a dos hombres de género masculino bastante particulares.

Se mezclaba entre la gente sin ser notada como anomalía, sus cabellos platinados volaban al compás del viento, atraía la mirada de los mortales machos, el dios de la lujuria poseía a algunos hombres con solo ver la belleza sobrenatural de la gacela.

Pero que mala suerte, ahora lo único que quería es que pervertidos humanos la observaran.

–~Necesitó jugar, con dos personas interesantes~–sonreía, sigilosamente con coquetería. Sus pies caminaban dirigiéndose por instinto a un lugar en particular, un lujoso departamento.

–Huele a humanos interesantes. –se relamió los labios de excitación. –Así que este es Shinjuku. Que divertido, por fin he encontrado a esos humanos tan divertidos.

Miró con curiosidad a un hombre con traje de ex- barman pasar por su costado, parecía algo tenso. Caminaba a pasos apresurados y sonoros, tenía un gesto propio de alguien molesto. Olía bien.

Furia.

Oh.

"_Claro que nadie esperaba otra cosa…una visita repentina de una Diosa del tiempo…. Mala suerte tortolos."_

–No creo que se moleste en interferir Dark Moon, así que porque no jugar un poco con estos humanos para relajarse. Veamos.

Cerró los ojos en reflexión, con mucha concentración y una sonrisa maliciosa de repente apareció.

–Me suena a romance de boys love. En mis años de inmortal jamás pensé volver a encontrarme en esta situación. – se carcajeó levemente. – Ha jugar un poco.

"_Claro que nadie esperaba otra cosa…una visita repentina de una Diosa del tiempo…. Mala suerte tortolos."_

Oh, se abre el telón.

(...)

Escuchó lo fuertes gritos de la bestia pisar el suelo de su territorio, con un gritó feroz como el de un león. Estaba muy cerca, oía sus estruendosos pasos aproximándose.

¡I-Z-A-Y-A-kUNNNNNNN! ¡Vas a Morir!~ Vamos esperó que cedas por la buenas o si no…

"_oh si no."_

_¡Te matare bastardo abras o no abras! Tendrás que decirme que Petra esta viva…Mierda eso no era así, la puerta, si eso…ábrela ahora o te matare enano pulguiento!_

–~Eso pensé~ –susurró, con un sensación divertida en su pecho.

El informante sentía su cuerpo vibrar, el rubio lo había acorralado en su propio departamento, acaso no era razón suficiente para excitarse.

Era hora de jugar al Tom y Jerry.

Saco la navaja de su bolsillo y lamió el filo de ella, ya estaba preparándose para lo peor, le causaba gracia que disfrutara la ocasión. Sí que estaba loco.

Sus dedos temblaban de emoción. Sus ojos brillaron al oír los golpes de la puerta, la madera siendo herida por esas manos bestiales. Casi como una película de terror, derrumbo a pedazos su carísima puerta de material lujoso.

–Joder Shizuo vas a tener que pagarme esa puerta. –reclamó, con una amplia y desagradable sonrisa para el ex-barman..

–Túuuuuu, Izaya de mierda. Maldito enfermo como fuiste capaz. –Mantenía cierta distancia, ya que el cuervo portaba una visible navaja en sus manos. –Porque te metes en mi vida alimaña. Que tus seas gay no es mi problema, pero deja mi vida tranquila.

–Bien Shizuo-chan~ pues… ¡He! Un momento, Dijiste "Gay" –Frunció el ceño, bajando la navaja y olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer.

– ¡Mierda! !Acaso fue Celty quien te dijo que era gay! No puede mantener la puta boca cerrada, ese ¡Fenómeno!

De la nada, el informante estaba hablando solo. Dejando a un perplejo Shizuo.

– ¿Pulga me oyes? ¡Pulgas!

"_Pero que mierda le pasa a este retrasado. ¡Se supone que todos lo saben! ¡Acaso es estúpido!"_

–Se suponía que es mi confidente, se suponía que ella es como un confesionario puritano, la madre Teresa de Calcuta, la virgen que siempre se queda callada, la guardadora de la caja de pandora, la que nunca dice nada. ¡Por dios! Por eso no le devuelvo su cabeza. Pues, que rayos pasa con este mundo, Dios, apiádate de mi o...esperen. Yo soy Dios. Ha, ha, ha, ha.

–¡Pulga!

–Sobre todo al puto monstruo se lo tenía que decir. Espero que no haya abierto la boca con algo más…si cuenta de más juro que…

–Izaya…–llamó.

–Que pasa protozoo~– amplió su sonrisa.

–Todo el mundo ya sabe que eres gay desde el 2001.

El cuervo quedo blanco como el papel.

–…Tanto se nota.

–Desde el momento que nos conocimos. Eras un raro, por algo no me agradabas. No crees.

–Algo homofóbico. –frunció el ceño.

Shizuó suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió. Inhaló el humo disfrutando la sensación.

¡Que no se suponía que se iban a matar!

–Pues sí. Pero ahora...sabes que…

–Eres ¿Gay?

–Joder, no. ¡Soy bisexual! –Exhaló el humo, cerrando los ojos para evitar enfurecerse, por él informante.

–Bien, bien. Tanto miedo tienes del ser el pasivo Shizuo-chan~

– ¡Cállate, ahora no! Hablare pacíficamente una sola vez Izaya-kun.

–Pacíficamente, uy esto es un milagro. Dime tú cuando hablas pacíficamente con alguien amenazándolo de muerte además de destrozar la puerta de su casa.

–Solo escucha, momimushi de mierda. – volvió a inhalar su cigarrillo. –Deja de imprimir esas fotos porque ya llevan tres días en circulación. Según se aumentan más cada día. Te lo pido como un hombre pacifista, abstente a eliminar esas fotos o juró que te destrozare la columna y puedo hacerlo.

–Crees que me asustas con eso Shizuo-chan~Que ingenuo eres, de que te avergüenzas, de todas formas eres igual a mí, Gay.

– ¡Bisexual hijo de puta! – Gritó, tirando una lámpara que Izaya logró esquivar.

–Como sea, te ves bien Shizuo. Porque haces escándalo por unas simples fotitos.

–Parezco un puto. –Gruño, parándose del sofá y con un puño destruyendo la mesita del medio. – Acaso te gustaría que te visitaran como una puta-Oh pero tú eres un experto.

–Eres gracioso Shizu-chan pero quien sabe que puede pasar~, no. No solo por las fotos, sino grabaciones pasadas~

–No puede ser.

–Si puede ser, esa noche borracho, cuando ese tipo te...

–Corre por tu vida pulgas, te voy a matar ahora.

Izaya esquivo el teléfono y saltó por el sofá. Corrió para salvar su trasero de la bestia, de su propio departamento, tenía la navaja en su mano, mientras la bestia tenía un….refrigerador ¿Como demonios lo habia sacado?.

(...)

Todo pasó muy rápido, el viento soplo fuerte, muy fuerte. Algo misterioso hizo que en medio de la persecución Izaya parara en seco. No sabía si era señal de que algo malo iba a pasar, o simplemente que Shizuo estaba a punto de romperle la cabeza.

Pero justo cuando el refrigerador iba a chocar contra su cabeza. El tiempo se detuvo, era su impresión o el refrigerador estaba en el aire. Shizuo también estaba algo confuso, era algo estúpidamente absurdo.

–Joder pulgas porque rayos estas vivo.

–Que mierdas se. Porque no mejor preguntas protozoo porque el refrigerador esta rompiendo las leyes de la gravedad de Newton, o que una pareja de adolescentes este justo al frente de nosotros en media sesión de sexo, inmóviles.

–Eso es asqueroso.

–Lo sé.

El ambiente era algo tenebroso. Pero algo se podía ver detrás de la repentina neblina que los rodeaba.

–Esto es algo interesante. Shizuo nos has metido en problemas a medianoche. –se burló, mientras sacaba su afilada navaja.

– ¡Yo! Si claro, pero quien fue el culpable, el que envió a todos esos fulanos para joder con esas endemoniadas fotos. Todo es tú culpa, Pulga estúpida.

– Por favor, si fueras más inteligente sabrías que el estúpido sin neurona aquí eres tú protozoo. –observó entre la neblina, para escuchar algunos pasos, pasos sigilosos.

– ¡Quien rayos está ahí! Maldito cabrón, sal para partirte la cara.

–Y crees que la persona sea capaz de aparecerse solo porque tú la llamas, eres una estúpida bestia sin cerebro.

– ¡Que dijiste!

Lo sujetó de la chaqueta de piel, acercando sus rostros. El informante no pudo evitar colorearse de un leve carmín al ver el rostro de la bestia tan cerca, todo ese rostro tenso lo ponía muy nervioso. Estaba demasiado cerca, no pudo evitar carcajearse con el pensamiento de ver a la bestia tan atractiva. Shizuo lo malinterpretó y apretó el agarre, eso fue hasta que el refrigerador prácticamente exploto, haciendo que la bestia soltara al cuervo del susto, eso provoco que cayera sentado, provocando un pequeño dolor en los glúteo al cuervo.

–Oh~ Son más hermosos de lo que imagine. –Un gritó de euforia los saco de sus pensamientos recientes.

Era una chica de cabellos lacios de color platino. Piel inhumanamente blanca sin detección de arrugas o marcas, con unos ojos rojos torneados de gris, además de brillantes y penetrantes. Una notaría sonrisa socarrona, ligeramente coqueta con unos dientes visiblemente brillantes y caninos perfectamente afilados. Un cuerpo hermoso y juvenil, pechos no tan grandes ni pequeños, de baja estatura. Tenía ligeras garras en su manos, además vestía con ropajes extravagantes y oscuros, sacada de una película de ciencia ficción de los juegos de resident evil, con cicatrices en el brazo.

Era una belleza infernal.

–Que rayos. Tu mujerzuela que acabas de hacer. –gruño enfadado. Shizuo tenía un olfato muy fino y podía oler la esencia de otra persona. –Tu olor, huele a…–no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Hueles a dul-ce…–no sabía que decir, repentinamente la chica lo puso nervioso.

–Es natural lo humanos machos son atraídos por el olor de mi…–se sonrojó levemente.

–No me digas que…–Shizuo se volvió a sonrojar más fuerte.

–Por favor, no me mires directamente a los ojos que realmente me siento muy apenada. –cerro sus ojos para no mirar.

Por otro lado, Izaya no le gustaba que Shizuo se sonrojara por tremenda estupidez. El olor dulce de su…

Como se atreve hablar con su monstruo, mujerzuela, prostituta de...

–Controla tus pensamientos Orihara. –Sonrió pícaramente. –Yo no voy a quitártelo.

–No sé de qué está hablando señorita–sonrió forzadamente.

–De tu relación con Heiwajima. –afirmó, con una sonrisa amplia y el rostro sonrosado.

El rostro de la chica de ojos carmesí se desfiguró a una decepción total. Repentinamente los dos empezaron a carcajearse de la nada. Se apoyaron los dos, hasta abrazándose como si fueran amigos, pero no pararon de reírse.

–Enserió. Tú, crees que es protozoo…–estaba tapándose la boca, tratando de controlarse. –Vamos, es imposible que yo-es una bestia, es un monstruo, es muy rudo. Me rompería el trasero-yo no quiero morir así.

–Disculpa. –trato de ser cortés, el rubio, pero de tan solo pensar en una relación con la pulga parásita le era muy pero muy gracioso. –No te ofendas, pero jamas en mi vida me fijaría en alguien tan apático además no me gusta mucho los afeminados, es muy débil.

–Oye no te pases. –frunció el ceño el informante, aun sin parar de reír.

–Acaso se están burlando de mí. –cuestiono enfadada. –Sé que ustedes se aman.

– ¡No! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. –¡Eso es desagradable! !Con él, nunca! –cruzaron sus miradas, frunciendo el ceño y apartando sus caras del otro.

–Lo siento señorita con su mes-sama~ Pero yo nunca amaría a alguien con tanta fuerza, es demasiado brusco, tosco-además tiene ataques de ira y paranoia, con las cuales en una noche de sexo podría partirme en dos. No absolutamente no, no señorita con su mes-sama~

–No seas repugnante pulgas. –se abrazó a si mismo temblando levemente. –De tan solo imaginarme contigo haciendo "eso" me dan escalofríos. No, jamás podría estar con una débil pulga, arrogante-que solo piensa en si misma. Eso algo horrible de imaginarse, estar dándole a un cuerpo tan flácido.

–¡Oye! Quien dice que tú estarías arriba. –renegó el informante, acercando su navaja al cuello de la bestia. Shizuo lo aparto de un manotazo. acercando sus frentes, podía ver la mirada penetrante de Izaya, sentir sus alientos sincronizar.

–Pues no soy yo el que estaría debajo de un cuerpo flácido.

–Seré delgado, pero soy capaz de romperte el culo si así deseo. –lazo venenosa-mente, con una amplia sonrisa.

–Quien rompe el culo a quien, bastardo. Ni siquiera llegas a medir lo mismo que mido yo. Te aseguro que no soportarías una sola penetración.

–Que dices. Estas seguro protozoo~ Te aseguro que gemirías debajo de mí, en cuatro patas.

–No podrías, ya que tan solo con hacer esto. –le sujeto de la muñeca fuertemente. –Y esto. –acercó él delgado cuerpo del cuervo agarrando con sus brazos fornidos las caderas –No podrías ni forcejear conmigo, asqueroso gusano.

–Oigan. –frunció el ceño al mirar el espectáculo. Sonrió maliciosamente al verlos. – ¡Oigan!

Exploto la tuberías del suelo que pisaban, haciéndolos saltar del susto por el sonido y la intensidad del golpe que destruyo el piso.

–Dejen de evitarme. Aún sigo aquí, deberían ser más abiertos. Huelo a tensión sexual aquí.

–¡Que dices! –respiró un agitado Shizuo, su corazón latía al cien por ciento. –¡Que rayos tienes! ¡Podrías habernos matado! Bruja.–gritó, enfadado, tratando de levantarse.

–De que tensión habla señorita mes-sama~ Debería hacerse una revisión al oculista. –se burló, el cuervo.A pesar de estar asustado, casi le explota el corazón por esa pequeña explosión que pudo haberlo matado.

–Tengo nombre, soy Kana. –miro seriamente al hombre pequeño. –No me gusta que ser burlen de mí, aun siendo ustedes una pareja yaoi.

–¡Que rayos es yaoi!

–Son animes gays, si te das cuenta no somos animes. Esta loca igual que Erika. – se burló. –Tonta exhibicionista.

–Si ustedes no lo admiten, lo haré yo. Los obligare –gruño, mientras de sus manos una especie de energía se formaba. –Si no admiten su relación por las buenas lo harán por las malas.

–No sé quién seas pero una tonta Fujoshi como tú no me asusta, las fujoshis son pendejas, tontas e idiotas enfermas.

De repente el aura roja de la chica de cabellos platinados, se empezó a formar. Izaya trago duro, sintió algo de miedo al ver esa mirada llena de fuego ardiente de la chica…

–Deberían cancelar esas series tontas, enferman la mente. Pero una chiquita como tú no puede diferenciar entre una realidad verdadera a una falsa. Deberías ir a un especialista.

–Protozoo, cierra la boca. –gritó asustado. Las cosas empezaban a volar, todas la cosas. Shizuo quedo petrificado al ver un gato desintegrándose. La mirada de la mujer era bastante de temer, una aura oscura comenzaba a surgir, un olor a azufre empezaba a desprender.

–Esto que quede claro, bastardos. Hoy día a partir de ahora si no llegan a admitir sus sentimientos hacia el otro, nunca saldrán de la dimensión a la cual les voy a enviar. –la fuerza de su voz se elevaba a la sincronía del viento. –Nadie me insulta, menos insultan a las fujoshis. Están jodidos, si ustedes no tienen sexo, tampoco saldrán o aun mejor, más dificil...si ustedes no juntan a sus alternativos, no se aceptan, no tiene relaciones, sobretodo si no hacen que sus alternativos tengan sexo, morirán ahí como fugitivos con Dark Moon.

Su voz era como un trueno fuerte, dominante y sensual. Entonces por arte de magia las cosas empezaron a disolverse. Un gritó de parte de los dos hizo carcajear a la chica.

Entonces perdieron la conciencia.

(...)

En otro mundo, en alguna dimensión desconocida, todo estaba pacificó. Un chico de cabello azabache caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. Bueno a tu perspectiva de tranquilo en su mundo normal.

Todo el mundo corría despavorido al ver los ojos marrones del enano diabólico. El chico se enojaba cuando la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas, no le gustaba. Odiaba a los humanos, siempre los había odiado.

Cuando era pequeño le gustaba leer mucho, pero algunos niños le quitaban sus libros. Eso lo ponía furioso, como podían, como podían hacerlo. Entonces había agarrado una mesa y la habia lanzado a esos estúpidos, rompiéndose los huesos al instante.

Como odiaba a los humanos, todos predecibles, todos iguales, todos sucios además de racistas, siempre creyéndose especiales.

También se sentía triste de no tener muchos amigos. Kasuka era su jefe actual, se sorprendió a primera vista de su fuerza cuando...bueno, no era un agradable recuerdo cuando perdió el empleo de mozo. A pesar de que el actor es hermano de esa basura de…tampoco era agradable de mencionar a ese rubio teñido, pues su hermano era alguien diferente, muy emotivo. Se sorprendido cuantos sentimientos podía expresar ese hombre, aun viéndose atractivo a pesar de su sobre actuación era muy diferente al contrario de sus hermanas que eran muy apáticas, tanto que parecían robots, eso le enojaba bastante…

Odiaba a es rubio estúpido, tan bien odiaba a su secretaria estúpida, Vorona. Si la odiaba a ella, odiaba a los dos, eran unas hienas que te tragaba vivo.

–Algo no está bien. Siento una fragancia a perro sarnoso y gato mojado. –gruño, levemente el ex-mozo

–Pues yo huelo a rosas Izaya-san~–exclamó con un cantó hacia los oídos de Orihara. –Me pregunto porque el rodaje se demorara demasiado.

–Yo me pregunto porque tenemos que caminar todos los días por aquí. No me gusta para nada que te expongas tanto solo por diversión. Esas perras deben estar olfateando tu perfume.

–Cálmate, ya nos vamos. Tú sabes que tengo que visitar a mi hermano.

–Eso es lo que detesto precisamente. –gruño. –Siento que algo va a pasar…algo realmente escalofriante.

(...)

* * *

Continuara…

Bien quieren que describa un dio normal en el alterantive ikekuburo antes de transportar a nuestros protagonistas a su castigo.

Si se preguntan quien es Dark Moon es un personaje original, un chico en cabellos negros y de ojos grises, piel morena y siempre viste con una capa como la de la mismísima muerte y lleva una mascara. Lo de las dimensiones también es mi propia idea, de un historia original que pienso escribir algún día.

Kana aun no tiene nombre fijo también, es un personaje de esa historia, aunque aquí lo hago con humor.

El resumen de la historia es muy compleja: Es una historia con contextos religiosos. Un chica que no tenia idea de nada en su vida, era como cualquier persona al mismo tiempo diferente e igual a otras pero única. Tenia amigos, pero al mismo tiempo era una rechazada, se decía a si misma solitaria cuando tenia amigos cual no quería tener. Entonces conoce a un chico llamado Travis, que es amigo de su hermano gemelo Tsukishima, entonces entre unas grabaciones escolares, en un paseo en la noche con sus amigos, regala pulseras extrañas y metálicas, entonces misteriosas muertes ocurren lentamente, cuando se cuenta la vida de cada uno. Prácticamente su salón completo.

Entonces despues de la muerte de dos amigos cercanos y un suicidio ella en una casa abandonada encuentra sorpresas nunca imaginadas: Demonios, un fantasma que dice ser tu otro yo de muchos yo. Además de una cajita musical que no funciona.

Después de un desastre con demonios zombies son prácticamente encerrados en su escuela. Observa como algo empieza a desmoronar, su mundo matando a muchos solo sobreviven dos. Kana logra salir pensando liberarse de su pesadilla y ve el mismísimo fin del mundo, pierde a su hermano de vista entre la gente desesperada, se encuentra con Travis que resulta ser una ángel-que tampoco es paz y amor-al principio se ve como malo porque causa un alboroto en su casa-trágico- hasta que parece Dark Moon cuando kana esta medio muerta, un tipo con mascara..entonces toda la historia empieza justo ahí y ocurre cosas por lo que ella cambia de apariencia y olvida sus recuerdos.


End file.
